WonKyu Stories Hair
by anawonkyu
Summary: siwon punya rambut baru. gimana reaksi baby kyu?


Hair  
cast : choi siwon,cho kyuhyun and SJ members  
genre : romance  
rated : T (masih aman kok)  
disclaimer : all chara isn't mine,but the story is mine. just read it

For all WonKyu Shipper

Enjoy….

all author pov

sesosok namja tampan tampak sedang menggenggam ponselnya penuh keraguan,sesekali ia melirik ke kursi belakang dan menghela napas pendek. ia tau ia tak seharusnya terkejut saat memutuskan hal ini,tapi tetap saja hatinya tak tenang.

hei mana ada yang akan merasa tenang jika kekasihmu marah karna kau memotong rambutmu dan mencatnya? apalagi jika mengingat kau pernah berjanji untuk tak lagi bereksperimen dengan rambutmu. tentu saja kekasihmu wajar untuk marah bukan?

siwon kembali melirik ke kursi belakang,menghela napas pendek sekali lagi,menguatkan hati. ia mengangkat ponselnya perlahan,mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya lalu…

jpreet

foto lelaki tampan yang tampak tersenyum terpaksa memenuhi screen ponselnya. jari jarinya yang panjang dan kokoh tampak lincah bermain di screen ponsel,upload foto,update status dan finish. ia kembali menghela napas,setidaknya para fans tak terlalu kaget saat melihat rambut barunya nanti.

siwon tersenyum miris,ia memang sudah mengatasi masalah fans yang mungkin akan timbul nanti. tapi ia melupakan masalah yang kini ia hadapi. kekasih manisnya,baby kyu-nya sedang marah sekarang. dan itu lebih buruk daripada protes fans di luar sana. ia tak ingin baby kyu-nya marah,apalagi sampai tak mau bicara seperti ini. menyiksa.

sungmin tersenyum geli – antara lucu dan sedih – saat melihat siwon yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam perjalanan ini melirik ke kursi belakang.

tentu saja sungmin tau apa yang terjadi pada pasangan ia hanya bisa tertawa saat tau alasannya.

ia menatap siwon yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon,and as always ia akan luluh. siapa yang tak luluh kalau kau diadapkan dengan wajah tampan dan berkharisma yang menatapmu dengan mata berkaca-kaca?

sungmin menyenggol lengan kyuhyun pelan,meminta perhatian. magnae yang daritadi bermain dengan PSP nya secara brutal menatap sungmin tak suka "apa?" ujarnya ketus.

"kau kenapa?" sungmin bertanya lembut. menghadapi magnae yang sedang dalam mood terburuk seperti ini memang sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya. jadi ia sudah kebal. kyuhyun menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan "apa kau gila hyung? kenapa masih bertanya?" dan sungmin yang mengerti hal itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya "hanya memastikan" ujarnya santai

sesaat tercipta keheningan yang mencekam,beberapa menit. "dia melanggar janjinya padaku,dia berbohong. dan aku benci itu" hanya itu,hanya satu kalimat panjang itu yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun,tapi sanggup membuat semua yang ada di mobil itu menatapnya. siwon menatapnya sendu,sungmin menatapnya prihatin. dan yang lain? mereka memilih untuk pura-pura tak peduli

sungmin menghela napas "kau tau kalau itu juga bukan kemauannya kan?" ia menatap kyuhyun lembut,kyuhyun yang seperti ini harus dihadapi dengan sabar "tapi ia kan bisa menolaknya hyuuuuung" kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam. "ia sudah menolaknya kyu tapi itu tak bisa" dan sungmin masih setia memberi pengertian. benar-benar berhati malaikat eoh? dan suasana kembali hening. tak ada yang mampu berkomentar jika situasinya seperti ini. karna jika sungmin sudah ikut andil dalam menyatukan siwon dan kyuhyun yang bertengkar berarti tak ada yang boleh ikut campur.

"kyuuuu" suara bass yang terdengar seksi itu mengalun lembut dan terdengar sedih "maafkan hyung ne? hyung tau hyung salah,hyung melanggar jajnji hyung,tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa baby. kau tau resikonya" siwon menatap kyuhyun memohon pengertian. sungguh ia benci jika harus melihat kekecewaan dimata kyu-nya

tapi bukannya menjawab kyu malah memalingkan wajahnya menatap sungmin "aku ngantuk hyung,bangunkan aku jika kita sudah sampai di bandara" dan kyuhyun memejamkan matanya,bersandar di bahu shindong. membuat semuanya mengehela napas panjang dan menatap siwon prihatin.

kyuhyun menatap sungmin kesal,ia lalu menatap siwon dengan amarah yang meluap. "kenapa aku harus duduk dengannya hyung? aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin duduk denganmu di pesawat nanti" kyuhyun merengek kepada sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "kau harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian kyu. dan jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil terus. kau sudah dewasa menjadi manusia egois" sungmin menatap kyuhyun tajam lalu pergi begitu saja. meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan amarah meluap.

siwon menatap kyuhyun yang memandang keluar jendela,ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. perlahan menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang terasa dingin

"baby.." panggilnya hanya diam,tak mau memandang siwon. "baby,aku minta maaf. kau boleh memakiku,memukulku atau meneriakiku sesukamu,tapi jangan diam seperti ini baby,kau membuatku tersiksa" siwon kembali memohon kepada ia tahu jika cho kyuhyun tak akan luluh semudah itu. tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha kan?

kyuhyun masih tetap memandang gumpalan awan yang tesibak karna pesawat yang ia tumpangi seolah tak mendengarkan kata-kata siwon.

selalu begini. jika siwon sudah mulai memohon seperti ini kyuhyun tak akan mampu untuk marah lebih lama,karna ia yakin akan luluh begitu melhat tatapan memohon kekasinya. itulah kenapa ia enggan menatap siwon daritadi.

tapi ia ingat ucapan sungmin,ia tak boleh menyiksa siwon seperti ini terus. ia tak boleh egois,ia sudah dewasa,sudah harus bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cara yang dewasa pula.

ia tak ingin mendapat telpon dari yesung pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk menceramahinya jika ingin hidup lebih aman. siwon pasti sungmin tak mampu membujuk kyuhyun,ia akan meminta bantuan pada yesung. siwon tau betul bagaimana kekasihnya menghormati hyungnya yang aneh itu.

"aku tak marah padamu" dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama diliputi suasana yang berbicara juga. tapi sepertinya otak siwon berada dalam kondisi yang tak begitu bagus, karna ia hanya bisa menatap kyuhyun

"ck hyung,berhenti bertampang bodoh seperti itu" kyuhyun mendecak sebal,kenapa siwon bisa sebodoh ini sih?

"tadi kau bilang apa baby?" tanya siwon hati-hati. "aku bilang aku tak marah padamu siwonnie paboooo" kyuhyun mencubit pipi siwon gemas.

"lalu,kenapa kau mendiamkanku seharian? kau tau kan kalau itu menyiksaku?" siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tidak imut.

"karna aku kesal. kau terlihat lebih muda dengan rambut barumu. pasti akan ada banyak orang yang memujimu nanti. aku tidak suka itu"

dan kalimat kyuhyun dengan suksesnya membuat siwon kembali menganga. ia menatap kyuhyun dengan mulut terbuka,mencoba mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya.

jika kyuhyun tidak suka kalau ada yang memperhatikan siwon bisa dibilang kyuhyun cemburu kan? baby kyu-nya cemburu? seorang cho kyuhyun? benarkah?

siwon mengerjapkan matanya,berusaha kembali ke alam nyata. "kau cemburu kyu?"

dan….. kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa peringatan,dan tanpa mengetahui betapa besar dampaknya. karna kini pipi gembil sang magnae memiliki semburat merah muda yang membuatnya tampak semakin imut.

ketika pertanyaannya di jawab dengan anggukan yang terkesan malu-malu itu,senyum siwon merekah. aaah indahnya.

END

Well,welcome for you new author tapi udah lama jadi readers di FFN :D ff ini dibikin karna aku kesel ngeliat rambut baru siwon TT entah kenapa rada nggak rela ngeliat rambutnya begitu. Jadilah aku lampiaskan ke ff ini. Semoga suka ya

Sorry for typos and thankyou for read it

Nggak maksa buat RnR,cukup kesadaran sendiri saja


End file.
